


The Trespasser´s arrival

by Manuel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: A bit of drama, Fluff, I can´t tell you Bull..., Kadan what is it?, M/M, sexless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:26:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manuel/pseuds/Manuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this last history, you´ll find out what happens to the Inquisitor and his forces. What will become of Manuel and Iron Bull? Can they put an end to all the problems? Find it out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ruthless threats

**Author's Note:**

> Watch out!! In addittion to some headcannons, the following fic contains spoilers from Dragon Age Inquisition´s DLC Trespasser. If you haven´t played it, maybe you want to avoid this first! Now, you´ve been warned...
> 
> Apart from that...I hope you guys enjoy this, just in the same way I did. And.. yes you read the tag correctly, there´s no sex xD. I have nothing against sex and I could write pages and pages of NSFW with my beloved bara boyfriend but, this time I decided to make something different.
> 
> As for this last DLC. Concerning Iron Bul/Inquisitor relationship, there were things I wanted to see and I just didn´t. Therefore I turned all my desires into words, you´ll see when reading...And Iron Bull, you are awesome. I can´t describe the amount of things I have felt with you... I won´t ever get tired. I haven´t never encountered someone like you in all aspects, you gave me so much much love. Never change...
> 
> In last place I would like to thank Bioware for giving life to such an interesting, sexy, complex character, as well as Archive of our own for giving us the chance to share all kind of tales with other people.

Two years have passed since the Inquisition took place and solve most of the trouble in Thedas: Coripheus was vanquished and the breach was completely sealed. The Inquisition grew in power and fame: it saved countless lives everywhere and people were grateful. However some began to fear this army: if their job was over why they should keep ruling Thedas?

Inside Skyhold some more events gave shape to the Inquisition. The inner circle began to scatter to the winds: Blackwall finally considered the idea of leaving Skyhold. Dorian had to leave to Tevinter and so did Varric: later on Manuel would discover that Varric´s role would be to watch over Kirkwall. The Inquisitor had no news about Sera though, not a single message or anything. As for Cullen, Lelliana and Josephine as long the Inquisition was there, they would work for that purpose. Cole´s whereabouts were unknown, one day he just disappeared without trace or a single clue that could tell them what he was up to. Concerning Vivienne, they kept contact through messages that she sent to the Inquisitor: she was closer that anybody else to the moves of the Divine, that is, Cassandra, so she continued informing Skyhold about any aspects that could be interesting to share.

How about Iron Bull and Manuel? With the following months the chargers began to accept any kind of jobs and soon Bull and his crew started to travel across all Thedas. Manuel remained kind of lonely in Skyhold as his lover was also far from him. Their only link was the dragon tooth necklace so no matter how far life could take them, they would be always together: with only a glimpse to the necklace Manuel was able to endure long periods of solitude, remembering charming moments together. It wasn´t really full solitude: the Inquisitor could talk with members of the war table or at the tavern but Manuel understood that the only person able to fill that gap was Iron Bull: no matter how hard he tried to resist his absence, his behavior changed.

People could think that their relationship was over. It was all the opposite: Manuel loved Iron Bull more than never. Sometimes the news about the charger´s exploits and success used to spread really quickly everywhere, making people to comment their heroic deeds. Just hearing all this fed Manuel´s faith: meaning that his Kadan was doing all right out there, waiting for him anxiously. It´s not like Iron Bull abandoned Manuel in Skyhold. The big quinari would make some visits to the Inquisitor every now and then, to check on him, to enjoy some intimate moments and refill his Kadan with the strength he needed and this way the chargers could have some rest as well for a few days. In these occasions Iron Bull would also narrate their encounters or describe the battles they faced. Manuel enjoyed his company in such moments listening to him amused, enjoying his stories as well as getting ready for any passionate games Bull might have prepared for him…

This is how days passed and life went by in Thedas. It looked as everything was normal… except for a series of circumstances that would mean the final fate of the Inquisition. This story begins when a very special dispatch is sent to Skyhold, however before to find out what that was about, we should step back a bit to discover something that was threatening the Inquisitor.

Two days before.

It was a windy day in Skyhold, sort of cloudy, definitely not the best one outside the castle. As Manuel wakes up he stares at the empty side of his bed and after that his necklace, kind of gloomy and sad. This wasn´t the first time in a row that he got up in Skyhold without Bull: still he needed to stay strong at all times.

His doubts kept increasing though “How long I will carry on living like this…It´s Iron Bull the one I miss…but my duties bind my here…What should I do… Nah, this is stupid…talking to myself won´t help at all. I guess I better move---AAHHH!! AHHHH!! Wha--t the hell??!”

The mark on his hand began to act violently in a way Manuel had never seen before and to make things even worse there was no apparent reason for that. The Inquisitor watched for some minutes how the magic of the mark was extending to his arm producing a shake as well as an indescribable pain. On top of that he could see astonished his arm was more or less dematerializing, disappearing in the same way demons used to do when closing the rifts from the fade…

“Arggg!! No! It can´t be!” Manuel screamed in agony. A minute later the reaction or whatever had happened stopped slowly. The Inquisitor was completely bewildered…Nights before he had experienced some minor aches in his hand. He didn´t give this any importance…but that time it was different, much more stronger.

Now the Inquisitor examined his arm carefully, without losing from sight the mark and his feelings began to crumble… “What was that…How terrible...Man it felt like I was going to die or something. What´s this… Why I am trembling…Am I really going to disappear?... Bull…I need you…Where are you?” the Inquisitor couldn´t help to snivel releasing some tears…His will was decreasing, and his mental strength grew weaker and weaker…Even with this unexpected morning Manuel somehow found the guts to continue…

In the next hours Manuel finally decided that his mark shouldn´t be ignored. He considered wise to inform Leliana about this but he didn´t want to make a big fuss so he preferred to talk to her separately. Both agreed to use discretion in the matter, after all there was nothing completely sure. At least now Leliana was aware that the mark was getting both unpredictable and more unstable…Should something happened to the Inquisitor, she would tell everyone at the right time…That was all concerning the advice Leliana decided to give to the Inquisitor but she couldn´t offer him any aid at all…We have to remember that the Inquisitor touched accidentally the anchor in first place and received the mark. In addition to this, the numbers of mages who decided to stay in Skyhold was scarce… and their friends were missing or busy attending other things. They were now on their own…

Finally, the fated day arrived…once it begins no one can change the will of destiny…It´s 9.44 of the Dragon. The Inquisitor has been summoned to the war table. During his way Manuel can´t help to feel a bit nervous as the only words from the soldier who informed him were “It´s very important your worship. Everyone is waiting”

He eventually arrived and opened the door. “Ok. Here I am. You guys called me?” He didn´t received a response: everyone seemed kind of distressed looking at the papers in the war table. “Mmm. Hello? Is everything all right? You…don´t look so good guys” the Inquisitor asked once more.

“I suppose it will be easier if you read it…Inquisitor” Leliana suggested.

When Manuel opened the message his sight got attracted immediately by the strange looking seal at the bottom. “What´s this? I don´t recognize it…”

“Believe or not, the message comes from Halamshiral…And is has been sealed by Divine Cassandra...Nothing less…” Josie explained.

“A direct message from the Divine…? Now I understand why it was so important…” Manuel commented.

“There´s more Inquisitor…But read it first. I won´t spoil you the thrill” Cullen replied. He sounded kind of angry and at the same he tried to make some fun…

“Mmm…Ok…The future of the Inquisition shall be decided…in the Exalted Council? Wait. Are they serious? What is this future they are talking about?” Manuel asked.

“Of course! That was my reaction! This is...just ridiculous! They must be plotting against us! They want to get rid of us. They have forgotten how much we did for Thedas! Why we should go there anyway?” Cullen exclaimed.

“Cullen! I know how much this displeases you but we don´t have any other choice! This is an official order from the Divine…Think about the image we would give them if we don´t attend this. We have to do it…And as for the future mentioned here…it is unknown”. Josie explained.

“Unknown just sounds better than “no Inquisition” if you ask me…” Cullen complained.

“However I do believe they could be preparing something against us…” Leliana added.

“All right. Hold on everyone. I don´t follow! Plotting against the Inquisition? Why? Josephine what is the Exalted Council?” Manuel asked confused trying to process all the information at once.

“Basically they will prepare an assembly. And it will be led by Divine Cassandra along with the ambassadors from Orlais and Ferelden. The presence of the inquisition is required. Yours to be more specific. However we will accompany you. Once again…I recommend you guys to use discretion with every single action and word…They will pay good attention to us.” Josephine explained.

“Do they consider us a threat?” Manuel asked.

“Mmm…To be honest not yet…” Leliana responded.

“What is that supposed to mean?” the Inquisitor replied.

“The Inquisition has become stronger. Our power…let´s say hasn´t been ignored. For some this power is something to be reckoned with…something that now inspires fear…I think that´s what it will be discussed…Depending on how things go…this could mean the end of the Inquisition “ Leliana gave her opinion.

“I see…Come on everyone! Cheer up! Listen: first I will hear their points of view. There is no real reason for them to be afraid of us---“Now Cullen interrupted Manuel.

“Exactly! They shouldn´t be!--- The Inquisitor however stopped him as he continued talking.

“That´s why commander…If they want to get rid of us, I don´t see the problem. Our role is not necessary. We accomplished our objectives: Coripheus is dead and the breach is sealed” Manuel explained.

“But! I-Inquisitor? Are you serious?” Cullen asked surprised.

“Indeed. That can be one of the possibilities…But let´s not jump into conclusions that quickly…There´s nothing decided yet. Let´s see what happens first. I am curious to hear their statements…” Manuel expressed his interest in the assembly… “Josephine. When shall we depart?”

“Tomorrow at the latest. I think that´s our best bet. The earlier we arrive the better. That way I´ll begin to use my skills to…balance any political pressures” Josephine recommended.

The following day arrived soon at Halamshiral. The square and the gardens were flooded by important authorities. However that day people weren´t in mood for celebrations. The atmosphere is clearly uneasy: the intrigue, the doubt and the skepticism can be read in their faces. The presence of the exalted council definitely altered the place…as well as Winter Palace. Furthermore, the arrival of the Inquisitor and his war advisors across the gardens increased those feelings, as people wondered what would happen next…Some people greeted them with a warm welcome while others stared with dare, mistrust and suspicion.

Manuel took some time to take a quick look to Winter Palace. Inside it was empty, the exalted council would begin soon. Everything was so different that time…even the furniture transmitted feelings of gatherings, meetings, important decisions. The Inquisitor continued thinking about many things…looking now at his mark on his hand, until someone called him. When Manuel turned his head, he saw Mother Giselle walking to him and they had a little conversation about many things such as what things they did during these last years.

In the end of the conversation, Mother Giselle asked a significant question to him. “Inquisitor. May I ask you something? What are your plans for the Inquisition?”

Before saying anything, Manuel wondered how many times he would have to answer the same question…Future, role, function, this concepts became tiresome for him. “Our work is done Mother Giselle. I do not wish to cause any inconvenience to Thedas. If the Exalted Council decides there shouldn´t be more Inquisition…so be it”

“I see…I know you will have some words with the Divine but I shall tell you something. It seems some of your friends have come as well. Perhaps you might want to visit them. Once the exalted council begins you might not have the chance” Giselle said.

“Is that so? Who are here?” Manuel asked.

“I am not sure if everyone is here but I saw Varric Tethras and Dorian Pavus. I am sure they will want to talk to you as well” she added.

“Where I can find them?” the Inquisitor asked again.

“Go to the east part of the gardens. I think they were talking with the orlesian ambassador. Well Inquisitor I wish you the best of luck” she added, leaving the place.

The Inquisitor spent the next hour exchanging words with Divine Cassandra as well as some of his friends. In short Manuel found out that Varric would be viscount of Kirkwall and Dorian became an ambassador for Tevinter. As for Cassandra she promised to do her best to control both political sides unless they have good reasons to decide something. After this, Manuel continued exploring the place, specially the west part in which he found a forge and some shops in addition to other things.

It´s during this stroll that Manuel heard a familiar strong voice, well more than one: “Hey Krem! You finished there? Are all the barrels here already?

“Negative chief! The last ones are over there! I´ll get ´em on the double” Kremisius said.

“Nah. I´ll do it. You said you had to finish something right? Move! Come on!” Iron Bull replied.

Manuel followed the source of the voice anxious: he wanted to see Iron Bull so badly, his heart began to beat faster until the moment the Inquisitor found him carrying the last barrel inside.

“Bull? Bull! Hey! Is that really you!” Manuel called him smiling from afar.

When Iron Bull saw him from the tavern, he went to the entrance to receive his Kadan. Manuel was glad to see his lover just fine. Curiously enough, it seemed that the pass of time had no effect at all on Iron Bull: he was sexy, handsome and so good-looking just as always.

After some minutes remaining still looking at him, Bull broke the silence: “Kadan what are you doing there? With this sun…you will melt…”

Once Manuel listened to this, he couldn´t wait any more: he run off to the quinari and hugged him desperate while Bull caught him tightly with the help of his arms. “Woahh! Easy there! Hehehehe! It hasn´t been that long, Inquisitor…”

“Three years…It´s been so long” Manuel murmured.

“What are you talking about Kadan? You are exaggerating. It´s been three months since last time I visited you. My memory never fails…” Bull commented.

“For me…it was so long…too much time without you Bull. I won´t move from here that easily. I needed to see you again…Thank the Maker…” Manuel said looking at him.

Bull kissed Manuel´s head gently and replied “Looks like someone has missed me a lot …We can fix that though with some badass drinks. Come! Let´s go inside”

As soon as they entered Bull searched for some liquor and a couple of jars at the back room. Meanwhile Manuel was interrupted by Krem “Ah. Glad to see you again your worship”

“Krem! How is it going? You look well indeed” the inquisitor greeted him.

“I can´t complaint. We´ve been very busy…” Krem checked that Bull wasn´t there and whispered his plan to Manuel “But Inquisitor, say could you lend us a hand? Turns out today is the chief´s birthday and we have prepared a gift for him. It´s almost ready. We need you to buy us some time”

“That sounds good. What do you want me to do?” Manuel asked.

“Just talk to him. He loves talking. And by the look of your face, you could use that conversation too” Krem explained.

“He is coming! Go! I´ll handle this!” the Inquisitor said. Now he took a seat and waited for Bull who finally came back after a while with a bottle and a couple of jars.

“This is some good liquor I reserved for these moments Kadan…At last we have a moment to speak. Right?” Bull began to pour the liquor and said. “So Inquisitor. How you been doing all this time?”

“Umm…Good I suppose. But I miss the action a lot. Skyhold has become really quiet. Days are long, very long, too much” Manuel took a good sip from his jar.

“You all right? Kadan…that look on your face is telling me something is wrong. What´s the matter. You must tell me” Bull ordered.

“Occasionally, I feel that I am missing something…I try my best to resist and to look strong, pretending that everything it´s all right. But you are not there. I sleep and I wake up alone….I feel lonely…apart and…” Manuel gave another sip to the liquor trying to interrupt his sorrow and looked at Bull. Then he continued. “I am sorry Bull. I am a fool. I sound selfish. Right?”

“No! I understand. There´s nothing foolish about that. You are being honest. Wish I could visit you a bit more often my heart…To tell you the truth I expected to have some more free time. But rumors spread like fire. It was the first week the chargers returned to the action and soon enough people began to hire us for many jobs. Wasn´t expecting that. Hold on! Your jar is almost empty already Kadan? Give me a voice!” Bull refilled both jars.

“What really surprises me, is to see you here Bull. I am glad you came. So you know everything about the Exalted Council? How did you find out about this?” Manuel asked curious.

“Hehe…You won´t believe it but one day we decided to spend the night in an Inn nearby to Val royeaux. I was having some drinks with my boys and…I eavesdropped a conversation between some guys…By their accents I understood they belonged to nobility…They continued whispering about this…future of the Inquisition and this crap from the Exalted Council the next Monday. I wondered what the hell was going on, so here I am. And guess what. When we arrived, they allowed us to enter! It was so easy! It seems they knew about us already. No invitations or stuff like that was needed.” Bull explained.

“And that´s how you are here…Say Bull…I was thinking about our times together. Maybe there´s something you can do to boost those intimate moments, you know so that I can resist more between visits” Manuel now changed the subject.

“Sure! Tell me your ideas Kadan” Bull pulled the Inquisitor closer to him with his arms and looked at him firmly smiling.

“Why don´t we add shackles as well? It could be even more interesting. What do you think?” Manuel proposed him.

“Shackles? Not sure about that Inquisitor. We can give it a try though. Anyway, you know I prefer using ropes. I find them hot and easier to adjust in several parts in that body of yours. Knots also make things more intimate. Now I think of it…Kadan I could give a good love bite in that neck before you go… orlessian food leaves me hungry Inquisitor…” Bull played a bit with Manuel.

“I thought you wouldn´t say it. Hehe. Just do it Bull” Manuel replied as he felt the lovely contact of Iron Bull playing with him.

The chargers took the advantage and finally carried the gift to the desired place. They did a great job, that is except Rocky who wasn´t helping that much. Manuel began to wonder why they were taking so long…In fact, once Bull emptied his jar, he launched a question that put the Inquisitor in a pinch.

“So tell me Kadan. What else is bugging you? Spit it out!” Bull asked.

“Dammit! What am I supposed to tell him? Bull…My mark has worsened and the other day I felt like I was dying? No…I can´t ruin the moment! He can´t help me anyway…What do I say…Come on. Think!” He finally found a way to hide the subject and added “Bull you win. I can´t conceal it from you. It happens that----“

In that moment Krem called the attention of Bull, saving the Inquisitor from spoiling everything! “Chief. Surprise! Happy birthday!!!” Manuel took some breath relieved…

When Bull looked at the present, he couldn´t help to be surprised. It was a big dragon skull! “Guys! You totally caught me there! It´s awesome! Thank you everyone! Ohhh I get it! So you guys and the Inquisitor prepared.it for me! I should have imagined it! This is a nice skull!”

“How is he going to carry that? It´s huge…” Manuel thought looking at the size of the skull.

Half an hour approximately a scout approached to the Inquisitor, informing him that the Exalted Council was about to begin and Josephine was expecting him. Together they will face the court and begin the assembly. Manuel looked at Bull and the chargers talking and laughing together and the Inquisitor on his behalf decided not to take part: he had a more important issue to attend.

Bull noticed Manuel was leaving and when the Inquisitor put a feet outside Bull suddenly raised his voice, repeating in other way his perseverance. “Just a moment everyone. Kadan. Wait! You sure you are not going to tell me what is troubling you?”

The noisy conversation from the chargers changed and remained in complete silence. This caught the Inquisitor totally off-guard. Just because Bull was having a good time with the chargers didn´t mean he had forgotten his previous question. There was nothing Manuel could make up to evade him this time. Moreover he had no time to lose. The only thing he could answer was: “Happy birthday Bull…We´ll talk later”

“You know where to find me. Good luck!” Bull chose not to insist more…for now, but he knew it and Manuel left the place tense and nervous aware that Bull suspected something. Before meeting the council or Josephine, Manuel checked his mark once more and strangely it seemed to be slightly bigger this time, worrying the Inquisitor even more.

The sudden question and the strange behavior in the Inquisitor concerned the chargers and of course Bull. “What was all that about Bull? Did he change the subject? ” Krem asked confused.

“Shit…Of course he did! You could see that Krem! This is bad. Really bad. He doesn´t want to tell me” Bull admitted. “Kadan…what´s happening to you…” Bull wondered.

Eventually, the Inquisitor made haste to meet Josephine. Together, they went inside to leave everything clear at once. During the first day of the Council, Manuel hoped things would get better but it wasn´t really the case: the ambassadors had opposite opinions about the Inquisition and with each attack to the leader, both the Inquisitor and Josephine made their best to provide suitable explanations defending theirselves. But to be honest the assembly wasn´t advancing as they expected. Divine Cassandra remained in silence paying good attention to every part without conclusions.

The bad news began when in the middle of the assembly a servant entered the room to inform the Inquisitor about an unexpected event…“Inquisitor sir. I am sorry to interrupt this but lady Leliana needs to talk with you in private immediately”

“It has to be now? I see…Josephine. Can you handle this?” the Inquisitor asked.

“Umm, of course Inquisitor. I´ll take care” Josephine nodded. Obviously the ambassadors protested about this. That was not supposed to happen, but even if Manuel knew this was something kind of rude, he wanted to find out why was the matter so important. As he got closer, Manuel saw some of his guards surrounding the place. When he entered he found Leliana with Iron Bull inside and the corpse of someone…with horns on the floor.

“Kadan! You better take a good look at this” Bull pointed to the corpse.

“A quinari here? How is that possible? He is dead, but seems recent…” the Inquisitor examined the body.

“Not only that. These wounds here were made with magic…A quinari in full armor dead…in the middle of the Exalted Council. This is getting exciting” Leliana commented.

“This must be investigated no matter what. But I can´t just leave Josephine alone. Can I?” Manuel asked.

“She´s resourceful Inquisitor. Don´t worry about her. Besides we can also ask for a recess… Anyway, I´ve told your friends to prepare for battle just in case…”Leliana replied.

“Well then. I better hurry…I´ll keep you informed” With these words Manuel began to search for clues as soon as he could. It was a matter of time until the Exalted Council have received news about this. Should that happen, they might use it against the Inquisition…That´s what Manuel thought. His best clue now was to follow the trail of blood. His search had no reassuring results. He stood in front of an eluvian…and it was open “Andraste…what is this doing here…And why in Winter Palace… I have to tell everyone about this…Great… Just what we needed” Manuel frowned. The Inquisitor was impatient to go inside and find out the source of all that mess, but before venturing in he assembled a party and gave Leliana the bad news. “I know the information at this point is not enough but the only thing I found was an active eluvian. That´s all. I´ll try to make a full report once we investigate more.”

“At least now we know where they came from. Be careful Inquisitor. I don´t like this. If they opened an eluvian, it means they have great magical powers” Leliana warned Manuel.

“Of course, if our foes are quinari, we might encounter Saarebas” Bull added.

“Mmm. I have a hunch that there´s more than Saarebas involved. We´ll discover that soon enough. Varric, Bull and Vivienne. I request your help once more until this had finished. Let´s do it.” Manuel decided the party members and once ready our heroes went through the Eluvian to reveal the truth.

Finally the Inquisitor and his friends advanced inside and stared at the landscape before them: the Crossroads. They had already experienced what it was like when they escaped from Coripheus with the help of Morrigan: a space near the Fade with many mysteries within, a place that connected several locations of Thedas. This time however it looked...different somehow: the terrain was very irregular, a weird atmosphere, odd spirits and of course a countless number of eluvians scattered everywhere. This last detail in particular made the exploration much more tricky: our heroes felt sometimes like they were trying to figure out the path in a labyrinth!

During the first expedition, the Inquisitor faced ancients elven spirits protecting ruins and other places, but if that wasn’t enough later they fought Ben-Hassrath and Karashok among other Quinari units. Without doubt these proved to be challenging foes: they were both well organized and armed. However our heroes would discover soon enough that they weren’t the only ones fighting the Quinari: signs of powerful magic could be seen in certain areas and not only that, sometimes they even found some Quinari petrified. Little by little the group broke through defeating the remaining spirits and quinari forces.

Who ordered them to explore the Crossroads? What they were looking for? What were their objectives? No one could tell just yet…Soon enough Manuel and the rest began to search for clues inside the fort they fought the Quinari. Even more mysterious was the wall at the end of the hall displaying images of the Dread Wolf, Fen´Harel and the ancient elves.

Manuel tried to examine the pictures but he was worried about something. He kept thinking about the things had happened earlier. He had never used his mark like that…When he acquired the power to light pitch-black areas? He could feel the flow of endless energy increasing in his hand as well as a sense of foreboding that made him really uneasy. Maybe he should have felt lucky with a new ability but it was all the opposite. As soon as everyone explored the place and gathered enough information they returned to Halamshiral. Leliana and the rest should know about this immediately. Manuel also told her about this weird ability he had mastered recently… As for Josephine she looked insecure…

“Inquisitor I know is imperative to keep the search but I must warn you. The situation of the assembly isn´t good…Our only advantage at the moment is that Ferelden and Orlais have opposite opinions and ideas for the fate of the Inquisition. If they reach some kind of agreement, Divine Cassandra will be forced to agree regardless the decision they take. I don´t know how much time I will be able to buy.” Josephine communicated the situation in the Exalted Council.

“Thank you Josephine. Just do what you can. That´s the only thing I can tell you. I´ll make my best” Manuel understood what was at stake.

Before going on exploring the crossroads Manuel and the rest decided to restock supplies and prepare for the next day. Between departures Manuel used to have some little conversations with Bull in order to spend more time with him and relax a bit, even if it wasn´t really the best circumstances to do it so…

“Ahh Kadan. There you are! You need me?” Iron Bull asked.

“I needed a rest…What better way to do it than talking with you?” Manuel admitted sighing a bit.

“We´ll be going out there again. Right? Inquisitor…that place is all messed up. Good thing we haven´t encountered demons…” Bull added.

I suppose I´ll give the order soon enough. And don´t worry. There shouldn’t be any demons in the Crossroads. I am more worried about the Quinari we found inside honestly. I wonder what are they up to…” Manuel replied.

While Manuel thought about that, Bull asked something that made him curious “Say Kadan…What is that thing you did last time with your mark? I´ve never seen something similar.”

“I am sorry Bull. I don´t know either. I am positive I didn´t have that ability before. It was as if the mark reacted to that artifact in there or something. I won´t lie to you. It was kind of painful, like magic crunching my hand and my arm. Really weird” Manuel explained. After this, the Inquisitor changed the subject asking Bull something important. He was aware already that Quinari don´t marry. The first time he asked about marriage, Iron Bull fumbled, reacting with surprise. Even so he decided to ask him the same thing anyway: “Hey Bull. When are we going to carry our relationship you know, to the next level. Maybe we could marry...”

“Works for me. Once we finished this we can do that.” Bull answered him blatantly. That was sure sudden. Manuel wasn´t expecting such an open and clear response…

“Seriously? Well, that was quick, I must say.” Manuel expressed his surprise happily.

“Manuel listen. We´ve been together. We are, and we will. So yeah. I don´t see the problem” Iron Bull got up, sat this time next to Manuel and continued talking, “In order to do that…I need you to stay in good shape, strong, because you know…you seem a bit worn out and that´s not good. If you ever need to tell me something, don´t think twice. I am here for the good and the bad moments. At your side Kadan” Bull tried to pinch Manuel again tactfully so that he could share with his lover any troubles. Even if Manuel didn´t confess anything, Bull knew Manuel was dying for some tender moments …

With these words Bull kissed Manuel softly for a while. A kiss that the Inquisitor could use to continue. Now Manuel closed the eyes and wrapped slowly Bull with his arms releasing some more stress before returning to the action. “All right. Inquisitor. Shall we continue?” Bull asked.

Manuel purred under Bull´s domain “Mmm…Bull wait. Could we remain here just a little more please? I like this”

“Of course, Kadan. You were thirsty…You wanted…to sense my body. Because I did too…” Bull whispered softly.

“You bet. Ahh…Thirsty and hungry. I wanted to feel this Bull. This energy…Thank you…” Manuel replied to him in a tired tone.

Without further delay the Inquisitor and the others began a new search in the Crossroads. This time, it didn´t take much time for them to follow the clues: from afar they could spot a group of quinari crossing an Eluvian. Even more intriguing was to see some of them carrying something on their backs. Instead of calling their attention, the group decided to wait so they could pursuit them. The only detail they didn’t know is where the eluvian would carry them. There was only way to find it out. Once they made sure they were alone, everyone jumped inside and to their amazement the eluvian led them somewhere in the deep roads. Their skirmishes didn´t take long to begin since near the entrance the group had to face some quinari.

Before raising their arms one of them said something strange: “Vashedan! Those who serve Fen´Harel deserve death!” No one had a bare idea what he was talking about. After clearing up the entrance the group resumed the pace… Just when the Inquisitor thought his mark had stabilized for good, his worst hunch returned when the mark suddenly began to flare again.

“Ughh…Tsk. Dammit!” The Inquisitor shook his hand feeling the pain while everybody looked at each other concerned, staring at the Inquisitor…  


“Kadan. Are you ok?” Bull asked a bit upset this time.

“Yes. I g-guess so. It hurts. Come on. We have to hurry” Manuel added enduring the ache in his hand.

Signs of excavation could be seen around all the place. It was clear the quinari had been really busy. Furthermore every now and then the group felt tremors from lower levels. Eventually the Inquisitor and his friends began to find some answers but unfortunately some questions as well: “What the hell is this? One here, and more over there, these are everywhere! “ Manuel said.

“Kadan If I am not mistaken, that´s Gaatlock. Shit…What are they doing with all this here…You could probably take down a good bastion with these...” Bull clarified.

“Look! Down there! It´s the quinary. I think is time to ruin whatever are their plans. Let´s keep descending” Manuel indicated.

After some time the group paused as they saw a human who was apparently working for the hostile quinari and from him they got some more information. According to Jarred, an ex-templar…the quinari were preparing an invasion and their goal was the south of Thedas. Obviously all the gatlok they found in that mine would be used in their attack and who might leading all the moves? The Inquisitor went on interrogating the ex-templar and immediately Bull recognized the name: the Vidassala.

“Grrr! Among all the Quinari It had to be her!” Bull grunted with some rage.

“So you know her. Who´s this Vidassala anyway?” The Inquisitor asked.

“A Ben-hassrath leader. And she usually goes well defended by the Saraath, like her personal Saarebas. Now it´s clear. Boss! They are serious! They are preparing an attack. He is saying the truth” Bull explained.

“That´s very good my dear, but why are they attacking us in the first place? And what about all the lyrium they are extracting? I am afraid that´s not clear. I thought only dwarfs knew how to process lyrium. Correct?” Vivienne asked.

“So in addition to their forces they want to add lyrium to the invasion… That´s a serious coup de grace if you guys ask me” Varric commented. “We don´t know what is this “dragon breath” the quinari plan to use though…Sounds pretty bad”

“No, if I can prevent that. Let´s move. We´ll figure out with the rest what could be the dragon´s breath” Manuel said with encouragement to stop the quinari plot but Iron Bull interrupted him a moment.

“Kadan hold on a second. What will you do with Jarred?” Bull asked.

“We can spare his life darling. Let him go!” Vivienne advised.

“Nah. He talked everything…I say we kill him. He could tattle to the others” Varric recommended.

“I don´t need to kill him. His death is not going delay the Quinari. Besides if the others find out he was interrogated, they might kill him” Manuel made his choice.

“Hmm. You have a point Inquisitor. All right. Let´s keep moving then”. Iron Bull opined.

On their way down, the group had to fight more Ben-hassrath. However this time, the group could use some of the bombs deployed to their advantage, making the encounters much more easier. The downside is that using the bombs spoiled any attempt of surprise attacks, therefore in the lower levels the enemy began to regroup, trying to stop the Inquisitor without any luck. Once they cleaned up the mess in the bottom, defeating the rest of the Quinari protecting the place along with the Saarebas, the group stared in shock the image in front of them. They found some sort of huge armory and inside it was filled with an insane amount of gaatlok.

“Kadan…Forget what I said. With all this they could spread mayhem around half Thedas probably. Can´t believe it. They´ve gone mad.” Bull said.

“Is that so? Enough of all this. Listen everyone. We cannot allow them to continue. This is the plan: we are blowing up this mine. No more gaatlok or lyrium. They´ll have to use something else. Ah perfect! Here are the primers. Manuel explained the plan. Before to begin everyone searched the area for any more valuable information. Meanwhile Vivienne had paid attention to the Inqusitor, to his troubles with the mark that is and chatted a bit.

“inquisitor how is your hand doing? I noticed is getting troublesome” she commented.

“Yes…When the mark reacts, the pain is horrible. Like the magic was going to tore up my arm and my hand or something… “ Manuel admitted.

“I thought so. We shall take a look at it later in Winter Palace. Maybe Dorian can also figure out a way to reduce the pain. Don´t worry darling.” Vivienne replied.

And so the group began to set up the primers strategically to ruin the mine. Simultaneously other Quinari showed up to prevent such a thing so with a limited time they had to fight again, against all odds. One by one the Quinari fell and they were able to continue with the plan. They had to hurry to the entrance, everything was about to explode! Before reaching the entrance of the cave Manuel noticed a corpse. It was Jarred. Looks like fate had no mercy with him.“So, he didn´t make it after all” Manuel said.

“Poor soul…” Vivienne sighed.

“Really? That saved us trouble actually…” Varric thought.

“Anyway according to this paper here…the quinari had orders to kill him. So there´s nothing else we could do…Our work here is done. Hurry!” When the group arrived to the eluvian and came back to the crossroads Manuel made a joke “So who is going to tell Josephine, Cullen and Leliana we are in war against the Quinari. Anyone interested?”

“If you need it, I can lend you a hand with that” Bull replied ready to help.

“Thank you Bull but I guess they are going to kill me for this anyway…” the Inquisitor expressed his resignation. It was the time. Manuel didn´t hide anything, He explained everyone about the gaatlok, the operation the quinari were running in the deep roads and also about the “dragon´s breath”. Their discussion are theories got spoiled when the ambassadors of Orlais and Ferelden opened the door abruptly. The luck of the Inquisition began to run out:

“I demand an explanation for this! How dare you? First you leave the exalted council and now we find a quinari corpse! All of you thought we won´t see it? This…this is why the Inquisition needs to end. We can´t continue living under this fear!” the Orlesian ambassador said angry.

“If the Inquisition needs help in the matter, Ferelden could gladly offer its resources” The other ambassador was also kind of upset but he showed himself more calmed and willing to help.”

Manuel wasn´t going to make up any absurd reasons to avoid them and said “Ambassadors. I am sorry. The Inquisition will handle the situation. This is our responsibility”

After the ambassadors left the room under their dissatisfaction, a scout entered to inform the Inquisitor of something important “Your highness. There is some commotion in the gardens between a servant and guard. I considered appropriate to inform you sir.”

“I see. Thank you. I´ll check what is going on” Manuel accompanied the scout to the place. When he arrived everyone was gathered, surrounding the place and he saw a servant and a guard arguing. Even worst was the fact to see a barrel of gaatlok in the same place. After taking the decision to hold under interrogation the servant, Leliana met him .

“What did you find? More problems?” Leliana asked.

“I am afraid so. A note written in Qunlat and one of our servants smuggling gaatlok in Winter Palace. How is that possible?” The Inquisitor had many things to worry already, even he wondered if they whole world was getting crazy…

Let me take a look at that note. Iron Bull taught some qunlat…Mmm. Let´s see.” Leliana inspected the notes trying to translate it. “I think I have the main idea: come…to the eluvian in the bookshelf…once you set up…the gaatlok. Vidassala. I´ll have some words to our soldiers to find and clean Winter Palace from any gaatlok. And…I think is time for my spies to act. I will check some things.

“A new clue and another eluvian…Well if they are inviting us, let´s not make them wait…” Manuel commented eager to stop the quinari at once.

In the meantime, Iron Bull waited at the tavern making some last preparations before kicking some ass again. However he thought about Manuel, his difficulties with the mark and that something the Inquisitor hadn´t shared with him. “Kadan...Why don´t you tell me…I´ve never seen his mark like that before…I wonder…” Finally the Inquisitor dropped by in order to get ready for the action, but Bull became a bit more impatient and this time he forced the question a bit more. He wanted the answer, he couldn´t stand still watching the Inquisitor like that. “Inquisitor not so fast. I want you to tell me what´s going on. I have to know!”

“Apparently a servant smuggled gaatlok in Winter Palace…Lady Leliana will investigate that. We might encounter the Vidassala this time” Manuel answered. It wasn´t a lie, and he knew where Bull was getting at but what he was supposed to tell him?

“It´s not that! The other thing. Do it already!” Bull insisted. His sight, the tone of his voice, the look on his face, his eye locked on him transmitted so much concern… “I have to help you somehow, we´re together on this!”

Manuel was in a dead-end. He looked at Bull so worried. Now he grabbed his right hand caressing it and saying. “Thank you Bull. But I can´t. I don´t want to make things worse...You can´t help me”.

“What!? That´s even more horrible Kadan! Alright, since I trust you and you trust me…just promise one thing. When this had finished, you are telling me and no buts Inquisitor” Bull ordered.

“Oh! Sure, I can promise that” “Besides…I might have to tell you much earlier than you think anyway” Manuel thought.

“Ok then. Time to visit the Vidassala?” Bull asked.

“I hope so. At least we know where she might be. Come, we should be off” Bull and Manuel headed to the crossroads again...


	2. The Inquisitor´s choice

The notes were clear. An eluvian near a bookshelf, the group resumed the search in the crossroads until they found a mirror that fit such description. On this occasion the eluvian teleported them to a big library…. In this place the Inquisitor had the chance to talk with a spirit that enlightened the group with some more information. What they were seeing was the Vir Dathara: an ancient elven library, and yes, the quinari had been there, accompanied by another one by the name of Viddasala.

Probably if the group hadn´t encountered more riddles, they could have reached the Viddasala much earlier. However when they began to press forward, the road stopped and the only thing they could see was a group of quinari in a face-down island. 

“Now what” Varric complained.

“We need to reach that eluvian. Let´s see…” Manuel interacted a with strange red pod and managed to create some stairs but there weren´t enough “We´ll have to search around. Over there”

Manuel tried to be calm and focus on the matter. It was a really different story for Iron Bull who was kind of swamped already by the place. eluvians, magic, strange things, he just exploded “Floating crap! Demon and spirit crap! Magical artifacts crap! Grr… After this I´ll need to be hit with a stick a again!

“Bull. Just keep you cool ok? We´ll leave this place soon I am sure. Don´t forget to prepare the stick” Manuel tried to encourage his lover making some fun.

“I am really looking forward to that Kadan…Fine! I´ll try not to get crazy…” Bull replied.

Sadly, the cheerful conversation wouldn´t last: when everyone landed on the next room, Manuel began to act in a strange way. He stared with fear at the dammed artifact. A similar elven artifact they encountered before in their first expedition and it was emitting those pulses of energy. “No… Not this again. Why here?”

Varric and Vivienne went ahead first to the center of the room. And so began to do Bull until he stopped and turned his head: he realized the Inquisitor wasn´t moving, he was looking at the artifact like intimidated or something, his right hand was trying to conceal the mark.

Now Bull called the Inquisitor to continue the exploration: “Hey Kadan! Come on! What are you doing? We have to move!”

Manuel decided to snap out of his fear, with an idea of what was going to happen “Certainly Bull! I am coming!”

As soon as the Inquisitor approached, the artifact and the mark reacted at the same time sending a surge of magic , but also a brief and greater pain to Manuel. In exchange the Inquisitor was granted a new ability “Inqusitor! Your hand! Are you ok darling? It must be checked soon…!” Vivienne said worried.

“The p-pain has stopped” Manuel lied. Of course it didn´t. It was increasing in the same way the size of the mark grew on his hand. He could feel the corrupted energy growing inside but every time he felt the pulses, the pain was getting worse and worse…

After some time of exploration and backtracking Manuel managed to activate enough magic to build an access to the eluvian however on their way back they faced more quinari roaming the place and afterwards the very guardians of the library. These last enemies were much tougher than they thought: in the heat of the battle something happened: something helpful definitely. Still this alerted Iron Bull and the rest who found it disturbing as well. There was a point in which Manuel felt he couldn´t store more magic in his mark and suddenly began to release blasts of spiritual damage covering a part of the area and wiping out the life force of the enemies. On top of that this didn´t happen once or twice…but three times in a row! The enemies were vanquished for good.

“Those waves of magic were so powerful…No mage can do that. Inquisitor? Is the doing of the artifact here?” Vivienne asked puzzled.

“I don´t know. Maybe. That thing made something and I had to release everything” Manuel explained. However he didn´t commented that upon releasing these blasts from the mark, the process was torturing, the pain was from bad to worse. Only when he had used the mark, depleting the energy, the pain decreased a bit. “These enemies wasted our time. Hurry!”

Eventually the group successfully crossed the eluvian and found everyone in the room: the quinari and the Viddasala, but not for long. Manuel tried to ask her to surrender without more bloodshed. The Viddasala didn´t listen to reason. She was ready to carry out her plan of invading the south. In addition to this, she blamed the Inquisitor of joining forces with Fen´Harel. As far as the Dragon´s Breath is concerned they couldn´t get more information. Soon enough the Viddasala left the place and our heroes had no choice but to fight once more.

“Damm! She is gone again! We were so close!” iron Bull grunted pulling out his weapon from one of the dead quinari. Now he saw Manuel searching on the corpse of the Saarebas and asked “What are you doing Kadan?”

“Let me have a look at that. It seems some kind of keystone Inquisitor. Maybe this is what they used to navigate through the different eluvians. We could try to use it” She explained.

“All right. I guess is about time for us to leave this place…I need to report in all this to Leliana, Cullen and Josephine…I wonder how are things going the Council” After these words Manuel and the group left the place with the help of another spirit that created another access to the exit as well as shared that the Viddasala was heading to the Darvaarad. This time Manuel was kind of impatient to tell everyone about his encounter with the Viddasala.

The night falls in Winter Palace and the group returns from the Crossroads. Manuel wondered worn out when the quinari plot would end. Before meeting the war advisors, the Inquisitor talked to the group. “I´ll report everything we have found. Once you guys have rested and prepared, we can meet here, right in front of this eluvian. I´ll return as soon as possible”

The group disbanded temporarily as Manuel headed straight to the war advisors. The Inquisitor gave them details of everything and they paid good attention. Now Manuel began to make some questions: “Leliana. Did your spies find something else?”

“I am afraid so Inquisitor. They have informed me. There is gaatlok in Denerim´s Palace, Val Royeaux and also in the Free Marches. If they are not stopped Thedas could fall…” she explained.

“It´s clear then! We have to stop the Viddasala already. It´s our only chance. I hope the exalted council can appreciate the effort we are doing to fix up the mess” Cullen replied.

“The Quinari? Is that all? The exalted council has used the quinari corpse against us! I am running out of tricks in the assembly! They might be trying to dismantle us as we speak!” Josephine admitted desperate.

“Just hold them a bit longer. Will you? We are very close now!” Cullen added.

“What if I can´t? Look, at first I believed in the Inquisition…but we have gone too far…Its not only the quinari...but seizing Winter Palace now. They talk about the end of the Inquisition. Maybe they are right” Josie said under the doubts and the pressure.

“What are you talking about? That´s nonsense!” Cullen said a bit more angry now.

“What I should tell them!!?” Josie replied with a higher tone.

Their argument grew without getting any conclusions. They were discussing furiously raising their voices even more…until the moment another voice surpassed them.

“AAAAAAHHH!!! This fucking thing!!” Manuel cried in pain while suddenly the mark acted violently again. Probably the only voice that reminded them how everything began and what was at stake.

Cullen and Josie ceased their pitiful discussion at the moment they witnessed the Inquisitor in agony. The three of them approached to Manuel and Cullen said “Inquisitor, your mark is…Are you all right?”

“The mark is…I thought It would be stable for years but it is not…I don´t know why is happening. I am not sure how much time I got left, I closed the breach, all the demons I fought, all the rifts I sealed around Ferelden and Orlais. I don´t want to die! No when I know the world still needs me. I am going to the Darvaarad“ For once Manuel really felt that his life was a race against time. He wasn´t going to give up, there was something he needed to end first.

Leliana thanked him and before leaving Josephine ask him something “Inquisitor. Shall we inform about this to the exalted council?”

“…Yes. They should know. Tell them about my mark…just in case something happens to me and---”. Manuel answered.

“Yes, your worship?” Josie asked again

“Tell the others as well… Except Iron Bull. I´ll talk to him face to face…even if it’s the last time I do” Manuel added sadly, well aware of what was more likely to happen…

These last words flooded the place and everyone remained in silence. They knew very well the relation between Manuel and Iron Bull, how much they loved each other, they couldn´t believe that Manuel was really going to… Leliana and Cullen made their best to hold the emotions. It wasn´t the same for Josephine whose eyes welled up a bit and responded “Understood Inquisitor. May Andraste watch over you snif”

As they decided, the group began to gather in front of the eluvian, that is Vivienne and Varric who arrived first. Soon after they heard steps believing the Inquisitor and Iron Bull had returned. They were wrong: instead it was Josephine who entered. Viv and Varric got surprised with the unexpected arrival of Josephine. In the next minutes she explained them about the mark…and probably how important was their next and possibly last departure with Manuel. This news left Varric and Vivienne with their feelings staggered…trying to just deal with it. 

Meanwhile Manuel needed to gather some last things before coming back to the eluvian and made haste. However as he tried to walk, the mark was making his movements much more difficult, heavier, painful. Manuel could sense it: soon the mark would flare up violently again “Hurry…hurry! Ugh…I have to return, I have to tell Bull!”

In the meantime someone else entered the room with Varric and Vivienne. It was Iron Bull.”I am ready everyone! It´s time to kick some ass! Humm! I thought I was the last one. So the Inquisitor is not here yet. Time to wait for my Kadan I guess” There weren´t any responses. Bull noticed the expression on their faces, realizing something was wrong. ”What the hell guys…You should look yourselves in a mirror or something…What´s up?” Bull asked.

“How can you be so relaxed in a moment like this? It has to be tough” Varric commented surprised.

“I have to admire you darling. Your spirit is not so easily broken. Well done!” Vivienne praised Bull.

Iron Bull had no idea what they were talking about “What do you guys mean?”

“Geez. Oh come on…She told you already. Don´t trick us.” Varric replied, sad

“She? Who is she? Grr…Guys go straight to the point. This conversation is getting pointless! “ Bull began to get angry.

“Who else would be Bull? Josephine of course! We are very sorry my dear. I believed we had more time but…it seems I was wrong after all” Vivienne admitted her sorrow.

“Who are you guys talking about? It this a joke? Josephine didn´t tell me ANYTHING!! Where is the Inqusitor? Why is not here my KADAN?! Bull exclaimed, furious.

Finally the others understood that Iron Bull wasn´t pretending. He wasn´t fully aware of Manuel´s condition. Varric and Vivienne got astonished, almost frozen by despair when they listened to Bull.

“Shit…She didn´t? Sigh…The Inquisitor´s mark is…unstable again Bull” Varric said.

“Bull listen. This might be the last time together. Manuel might fall today or I don´t know. It reacted while he was talking with the war advisors! His end draws near…Sorry darling!” Vivienne admitted.

“My Kadan…is going to DIE?! No! That´s crap!” Bull left the place immediately to find the Inquisitor. He couldn´t believe it. He wouldn´t believe it unless he had seen himself.

For the time being Manuel barely made his way to the central area and then the mark wreaked havoc again with so much acuteness that the Inquisitor wasn´t able to give another step “AAAAARRGGG!! NO! Not again! Just a little more! AAAAAAHH!!”

Iron Bull began to search the Inquisitor…and while he went downstairs he spotted a flash from afar…”What is that? A rift…?” Now Bull got much closer. He saw him on his knees, exhausted and the mark shinning so much.”Kadan? KADAN!!” Bull tried to approach to the Inquisitor but he stopped him.

Iron Bull witnessed his lover with shock and rushed to his aid. “KADAN! KADAAN!! I am here!!”

“AAAAHHH….Don’t touch me Bull! It´s dangerous! Run while you can! The mark is out control. I don´t want you to get hurt! Why…are you…s-still here?” Manuel began to have difficulties to speak properly with all the pain there…

“I am not going anywhere if you are not coming with me! So this is it? This was the other thing? Am I right? Why…why you didn´t tell me earlier Kadan?” Bull asked while he wrapped the Inquisitor by the waist with one of his arms and looked at him, straight to his eyes.

“Yes…this c-cursed power will be my end Bull. I didn´t because…you couldn´t make anything…There wasn´t…any reason to tell you...my love. Forg-give me. AAAAAHHH URGGH!!” the mark continued bursting with force.

“Hang in there Kadan. I know you are going to overcome this. I am sure! We are going to find the Viddasala, later we are going to drink so much until we pass out together. Got it? GOT IT!? Hey, HEY!! Listen to me! Please. Stay with me. AH! NO! NO! No way! I swear if you leave me, if you dare to disappear now, I am getting the vint, and Vivienne and I am entering the fade to search for you, even if I have to destroy everything to find you!!” Bull said desperate trying to liven up the Inquisitor, shaking his face often attempting to hold him.

“Ah…I am sorry Bull. I am an i-idiot. I dared to dream… I dreamed about marrying you, about living peacefully together but…I think this is f-farewell. T-thank y-you” Manuel´s strength was shrinking more and more.

“NO! DON´T THANK ME!! You are not a dreamer! We´ll do it! Just save your energy! Hey! Look at me! I SAID LOOK AT ME!! Grrr!! Do it for me!!” Iron Bull began to breath more strongly when he saw Manuel´s eyes closing. “I don´t want to LOSE YOU!! Come back!! I can´t believe it!! It´s not happening. Right?!! The mark continued spreading to the arm and the mind of Manuel faded slowly.

As a last resort to recover Manuel, Bull kissed him….” I don´t know if you can hear this but, remember when you and the vint travelled to the future. You told me that in that future I fought to protect you Kadan and I perished. You saw my lifeless body in the ground. But you changed that. Remember? So that would never happen? So we would live together and now I AM HERE!! Don´t go…Return with me please Inquisitor, because if you don´t, my sword is here to accompany you in there” Iron Bull continued holding Manuel more tightly than never.

And then it happened: Manuel began to had visions, fragments: at first it was vague, like mere lines and illusions. Later these became more clear. About things that happened during the Inquisition, good and bad moments:

“How much this is going to cost me exactly?”

“Pretender! You toy with forces that are beyond you comprehension. You will kneel… The anchor is permanent, you spoiled it with your stumbling!”

“You have to do what is right of this alliance! … You would be declaring yourself Tal-vashoth!”

“So listen I´ve caught all the hints I know what you are saying. You want to ride the Bull..”

“Systems are confortable and my goal is to get you feel very comfortable…”

“Yes! Coripheus will create a new world! That´s the future you saw! And it begins here… Wardens! Hands up! Hands down!”

“I will never serve the Blight!”

“We were falling…the Inquisitor used the mark and opened a rift. We are in the Fade”

“Oh and tell Leliana one more thing. Tell her, I am sorry, I failed you”

“Quinari exercise to master your fear. It´s been years since I needed it, but that nightmare thing was…big”

“Kadan, I wanted to say this but I can´t when we are out there saving the world. You´ve got a fantastic ass”

“This is more than a temporarily diversion and Bull And I intend to continue. Is there a problem?”

“You are the toughest, wisest, most beautiful person in Thedas … With this love bite on your neck. Hummm…”

“Sit here and receive the kiss of this Iron Bull…”

One part of him was so exhausted that it asked him to forget, to escape from the chains of flesh and blood, to rest forever in that eternal slumber. Still the other knew there was an unfinished business to complete, a place he desired to return and there was someone he couldn´t abandon since that person meant so many important things to him. All the pieces came together. Manuel somehow clung to these and refused to die. After a while Bull remained in silence next to Manuel. Bull wasn´t able to accept it, he wouldn´t move from that place when in the next minutes, Manuel´s right hand reached slowly to Bull´s left one and grabbed it simultaneously the mark made a last truce stabilizing itself again temporarily. Iron Bull felt the hand of the Inquisitor and watched the mark returning to his previous status. “Kadan? Yes…that´s it. Come back to me”

The Inquisitor still felt weak, but he opened the eyes again little by little and locked his sight in Bull. “I don´t…want to die…” He said.

“You won´t Kadan. Believe me” Bull responded. Manuel wasn´t able to hold it anymore. He looked at him and bursted in tears embracing him. This was the first time Iron Bull watched Manuel, hit by the menacing shade of death. A bit later Manuel got up, there wasn´t any time to lose… 

“This is my last chance Bull. Let´s go” Manuel said recovering a bit after all the emotions.

“I am going to crush every quinari we see Kadan. You´ll see” Bull was ready to unleash his fury upon the enemy.

At last Iron Bull and the Inquisitor returned to the eluvian. Varric and Viv stared at them until Varric talked: “Inquisitor, Josephine told us about your mark. Sorry…”

“Did she? Well. That definitely saves us many explanations. Everyone. Let´s fight once more! For Thedas!” the Inquisitor encouraged the group.

“My magic is at your service Inquisitor. I´ll make sure people do not forget the efforts of the inquisition” Vivienne replied.

“Boss, you know I am ready. Give me the order. Tonight we´ll bathe in quinari blood” Bull added.

“And Bianca here is restless. I won´t have any mercy” Varric said.

“That’s the spirit. Let´s do it. Oh and Bull. I don´t know what will happen to me but, I just wanted to let you know that I have no regrets. All things that happened during this two years between us …I wouldn´t change them. Thank you. Just in case I…” Bull interrupted the Inquisitor.

“I am not going to listen to that last sentence Manuel! If you end it…prepare yourself, because next time I get the ropes, is going to be intense…” Bull ensured looking at him, smiling slightly.

After breaking the ice a bit, and making the Inquisitor blush, everyone went ahead to the Crossroads. Their destination was clear: the Darvaarad. The keystone reacted with the eluvian and the group jumped inside.

The place where they arrived looked like a fortress. Manuel inspected the surroundings, there were many eluvians broken and also many barrels of gaatlok. How long had been the Viddasala researching the eluvians? It was obvious they had invested a lot of time and resources. Unfortunately the quinari had acquired too much wisdom for they own good: the Inquisitor needed to stop her before she could carry out her invasion. Soon the enemies noticed the Inquisitor and this way the battles began.

The Ben-Hassrath., the Antaam and the Saarebas were informed, prepared to stop the Inquisitor no matter what. The group made a great effort to disrupt the enemy lines who fought brutally. Progressively the group advanced destroying his enemies but also watching the mark reacting every now and then. They needed to hurry, the odds were against Manuel. Ultimately the group accessed to a room with a dragon inside! After all the Dragon´s breath involved a real dragon, probably the one they would use in the invasion.

“Kadan. Are we going to kill the dragon or what?” Bull asked.

“Maybe we can use it against them!” Varric commented.

“It´s a good idea! Can you guys take down the other quinari? I can see some mechanisms. I am setting the dragon free!” Manuel exclaimed.

It was about teamwork: the Inquisitor began to manipulate the controls that kept the dragon prisioner while the others had to deal with the quinari as well as some attacks from the dragon. It wasn´t that easy at first: Manuel had no idea what to do exactly, but in the end after rotating and guessing he had success: the flames were aligned correctly. Later he exploded some more gaatlok to remove the bindings of the beast. Now he used the Fade Step to run quickly to the gates. Once they were open the creature began to fly, causing mayhem in the quinari lines. Some received the breath while others were at the mercy of his sharp claws, foiling the Dragon´s breath plan.

Now that the dragon cleared the path, they group could see the Viddasala at the end, about to enter another eluvian, with other antaam that is. The group made haste to deal with her, finally…

“Viddasala! Where do you think you are going? This ends here. Now you don´t have the dragon´s breath! I am going to stop your invasion. Give up and drop your weapons!” Manuel exclaimed trying to avoid more bloodshed. It was funny that every time he tried this they always ended bathed in blood.

“Huh…Are you sure Inquisitor? Tell me. What could possibly do some agents of Fen´Harel?” Now she stopped when the mark began to react wildly again.

“AAAAARRRGG!!” Manuel cried in pain again. He felt the pulses more consistent, fluent. The mark was gathering energy at higher rate…

“Don´t you see Inquisitor? Your end is nigh...” the Viddasala added.

“How can we be the agents of Fen´Harel? We don´t know what are you talking about!” Manuel responded.

“Come on. Don´t try to deceive me. He´s been helping the Inquisition. You know who he is. The one who saved you with the breach. The same one who led you to Skyhold. Solas…” the Viddasala finally revealed the Identity of the mysterious agent.

“Solas? Is he Fen´Harel? Damm he has used me! “ Manuel added angry.

“Used you and everyone. Once we have finished him, the eluvians will be ours and we´ll put order to the south! Enjoy the few time you have Inquisitor” With these words the Viddasala and the other quinari entered the eluvian.

Manuel advanced a bit and said “Come on everyone! Let´s hurry! I have to find Solas. He is the only that can put the mark under control…I think.” The group entered in the eluvian and arrived to some more elven ruins. In the distance they could see a few more eluvians but also more quinari that they would have to dispatch. When they ran after them something happened: Manuel suddenly warned the others: “No! Everyone! Stay back! AARGG!!” A big blast of magic was released from the mark.

“Kadan! All you alright?” Bull asked concerned.

“Is getting out of control Bull. The mark will harm you guys if I don´t release energy on time…Hurry! We must be very close of Solas!” Manuel said afflicted by the pain of the mark.

The last packs of quinari fell, they were no match for our heroes. But not only that, each time the Inquisitor used the mark, they would…blow in pieces! The same couldn´t be said for a tougher enemy: the Saarath. A saarebas with the knowledge of the Veil, who summoned demons in battle without forgetting his powerful magic. When the group managed to weaken him, only the mark is what really destroyed the quinari.

“Inquisitor! Hurry! Enter that eluvian! That´s where the Viddasala escaped. Pursuit her!” Vivienne shouted exhausted after the battle. And so did the Inquisitor, who found himself alone in the shrine of the Dread Wolf. The others waited and waited so long for the arrival of the Inquisitor. However there was a time patience run out and they decided to return to Winter Palace.

What happened inside? Would the Inquisitor fall under the weight of the mark? What about the Viddasala? And last but not least how about the fate of the Inquisition? Soon everything would be clear.

The next day.

“Inquisitor!” Josephine said surprised by the sudden appearance.

The Inquisitor displayed the tome to everyone and began to talk: “All of you know what is this. A writ from Divine Justinia authorizing the creation of the Inquisition. We sworn to close the breach, and stop Coripheus, find the responsibles and restore order with or without anyone´s approval. We´ve successfully fulfilled such objectives. However, if our numbers are too high, if we have become too large to do the job, there´s only one solution. My days of venturing out as the Inquisitor are over. From this moment, I hereby declare the Inquisition disbanded!” After this, the Inquisitor left the place. His answer surprised the audience as well as the Exalted Council, but...they admitted to be more relieved.

The future holds many possibilities, only time would tell us what will happen after the end of the Inquisition. All the followers gathered outside at least for one more farewell time before parting ways. Little by little everyone left saying goodbye to Manuel. That is except Bull that approached to him really concerned.

“Kadan! Where the hell have you been? You disappeared in that eluvian. I´ve been worried sick! You owe me an explanation” Bull said, looking at Manuel.

“I am sorry Bull. The eluvian closed you know. There was nothing I could do” Manuel explained.

Now Bull embraced Manuel and asked. “So. What happened? Is the Viddasala alive?”

“I met Solas. he is the Dread Wolf. The remaining quinari forces were petrified. The Viddasala also fell under Sola´s magic instantly. She had not a single chance against him. Everything is ok now. We have stopped the quinari! Thanks to you and the others. We did it!” Manuel explained happily.

“Everything? You are wrong! Take out your coat…” Bull ordered.

“What? Here? Why?” Manuel asked.

“You know why…Do it!” Bull insisted.

Manuel frowned, but he complied. Manuel knew what Bull meant “There…”

It was just as Bull feared and said “Crap…The hand, and your arm! Gone! They´re fucking gone! This shouldn´t have happened! I sworn to protect you Kadan! I am a failure…”

“But Bull I am alive! The mark is gone too! There was nothing you could do. It was my fault, or fate´s fault! I was there in the wrong place! I touched it! What we were calling the anchor it was Fen´harel´s orb. According to Solas, he was the only one supposed to control it without risks. Look I won´t allow you to blame yourself” Manuel didn´t want to see Bull like that and then he continued.

Because I won´t never forget who was the one that has been helping me at my side. The one that embraced me even when the mark was bursting, half-dead. I could heard you calling me, while I was falling in that abyss. It was you, my Kadan. You were there without losing hope. And I don´t want to remember those words you said if I had died…Fool! What were you thinking? Besides I still have one arm and I can fight” Manuel ensured while he caressed Bull´s chin.

“He didn´t actually…It would be easier if I say he cut my arm to prevent the advance of the magic. It was painful yes, but here I am” Manuel corrected him.

“Magic and all that crap… Grr… Enough talking Inquisitor, I need to kiss you very badly. Don´t make me wait…” Bull began to inhale air slowly, and approached his lips to the mouth of his Kadan. Like that, they spent some time together satisfying their needs.

After a while Manuel said…”Ahh..Bull. You forget something! “

“What is it Inquisitor?” Bull repeated that word again.

“Hehehe…I am no longer the Inquisitor” Manuel told him.

“Ahh…True. In that case just Kadan will do then” Bull suggested.

They resumed their intimate once more, exchanging much passion stored inside and Manuel commented something. “Now I have lost an arm, I suppose you won´t use ropes on me again. Right?”

“Hahahaha! What are you saying Manuel? You haven´t seen…anything my heart. In the next sex session you are going to be amazed…” Bull ensured confident in his arsenal to make his lover confortable.

“Say. I need to discuss some things with Leliana and Cassandra. Are you coming with me Bull?” Manuel asked.

“Sure! Count me in Manuel!” Bull responded and both left the place.

Manuel invested some time to explain Leliana and Cassandra what happened during the encounter with Solas. About his control with the eluvians, the orb of Fen´Harel, how they found the quinari corpse and so on. Manuel also shared his reasons to disband the Inquisition.

“Solas knows everything about us. Our strengths and our weaknesses. Now the Inquisition is gone maybe, just maybe we could act unnoticed. And then when the right time comes, we could prepare a counterattack. According to Solas we have about two years of peace” Manuel commented.

“I still don´t get why Solas allowed you to live. If I had a long term plan and my enemy just in front of me. I would crush it, so he wouldn´t bother me. Shall we give him an applause or a beating?” Bull asked.

“Bull? How about both actually? First we thank him for removing the mark and then we kill him. Easy.” Manuel suggested.

“Hahaha! Well said Kadan! Just image the face he would put!” Bull laughed.

“That is, is he doesn´t petrify us first…Don´t forget it everyone…His magic has grown too powerful. The Viddasala lasted for mere seconds…” Manuel warned them.

“But how are we going to find him anyway? With the eluvians he could be everywhere! And our numbers are very limited… “Cassandra added.

“Not only that. He knows all our contacts. Our friends, our allies, and also those who oppose to us…” Leliana said.

“If that is the case, let´s find someone he doesn´t know! “ With these words Manuel stabbed a knife, targeting the Empire of Tevinter on a map…

With the following days, Iron Bull and the chargers returned to the action accepting many jobs. Bull knew he should stay with his boys, traversing many places of Thedas while Manuel remained with the remaining trustworthy forces carrying out the secret investigation in the search of any clue that could help them to defeat Solas, with the help of Leliana, his loyal spies, and Cassandra. Still, Iron Bull promised to visit Manuel a bit more often.

However…

Two weeks later, somewhere in the north of Orlais.

“Let´s see. So far we have rescued four out five missing workers. The last one must be here nearby. Ughh! I can´t open this door! Grim! Take it down. Will you?” Krem stayed in one side.

“EhmmI” he grumbled with approval. With the help of his maul, he broke the door and then it was open.

“Who´s there!? Stay back! I am armed” the thug tried to intimidate them.

“What do we have here? Another pitiful lackey I suppose. Free her, now!” Krem ordered.

“I can use this w-weapon. You won´t stand a chance!” the thug was ready to attack. Krem was prepared for the combat, however it was Grim who without saying a word took the thug down immediately disarming him of course.

“AAHH Please don´t kill me!!” In a matter of minutes the enemy decided to surrender and began to run. It was so pitiful that Krem found embarrassing to kill him. No matter how quickly he could run. Dalish spotted him from the distance and using “an ice arrow from her bow” froze him to death.

“I got him!” Dalish said excited.

Meanwhile Krem searched for the key and finally open the prison. “There. It’s open. There shouldn´t be more enemies here. You have to escape now”

“Oh thank you so much! I owe you my life, sir” the woman said. And so she run to the entrance.

“I guess we have finished here guys. Good job everyone…Let´s go back to the entrance as the chief ordered” Krem commanded. 

Even with this success Dalish noticed Krem was strange. “Krem come on! What´s the matter? Did the boss find a new nickname or what?”

“The boss… the boss! He is a complete idiot! What is he thinking?” Krem shouted on their way back.

“Why do you say that?” Dalish asked.

“Leaving Manuel? In there, all alone? Come on! He is the Inqusitor no more! All they have been through and he only “promises to visit him a bit more often”? That´s wrong! I would give a good smack to the chief for that” Krem went on giving his opinion.

“Now that you mention it…It´s true I saw the boss a little more serious. Maybe?” Dalish added.

“Of course you did. We know. All chargers know. He misses him a lot! That´s why I don´t get it. He should be with him, not with us. We can keep working for him. That doesn´t mean anything” Krem said kind of angry.

“I don´t know Krem. Maybe they have their reasons…That´s it! They are together with the dragon necklace. Right?” Dalish mentioned the amulet now.

“That´s ok yes, but still…that just can´t be enough…Anyway. It´s up to the boss I think. He doesn´t listen to me when I bring up that topic…” Krem stopped his rambling. Now they arrived to the place and waited for Bull.

Dalish needed to share something with Krem. She was kind of worried. “Krem? I am sorry I didn´t say this before but… I mean…I thought I was wrong but I talked about this to Skinner and we agreed”

“Wait. What are you talking about? Don´t scare me” Krem replied.

“We are certain. It seems a spy has been following us. A dwarf…” Dalish explained.

“What the…A dwarf? How long?” Krem asked.

“Three days if my memory deserves right…” Dalish said.

“I see…that´s weird. I´ll have some words with Bull later” Krem added.

In the mean time Bull, Rocky and Stiches were finishing their part of the job.

“What´s wrong with these guys? This is the wall number ten I destroy today. And they keep thinking they can hide. That´s so hilarious! All right. Stay back! This is going to explode!!” Rocky and the others waited and finally the explosive made a great hole in the wall.

“Nice one! Time to get that asshole! Rocky and Stiches. Stay at the entrance of the hole. Just in case I need backup” Bull indicated.

“Got it, boss” Rocky and Stiches nodded.

The wait wasn´t long and before Rocky or Stiches could even yawn Bull returned, carrying his target on his shoulder strongly tied. “My friends won´t allow this! You hear me?” The leader of the gang complained.

“I want to kill you really badly scum…However I have instructions to follow. They want you alive in Val Royeaux…It´s going to be fun watching you behind bars…or who knows, maybe hanged.” Bull responded. “Guys. We are leaving. This way”

The job looked quite easy except for one detail: when they went downstairs and accessed the entrance to meet Krem the others, Bull stared with rage that they were taken as hostages. “Krem!! What the hell happened? Can´t you guys focus?”

“Scold us later boss! We´re ambushed and outmatched!” Krem shouted. 

“Hehe...my plan worked greatly” the leader of the gang boasted.

“Grr…What did you say? Bastards! You only know lame tricks” Bull replied.

“It´s our style! Just deal with it! If you try something they die. I guess you have no choice but to let me free…quinari…hehe” the leader laughed.

Bull was in trouble. He analyzed the battlefield. It was a clear five versus three. If only Krem and the others weren´t there he could charge into them regardless of numbers, but not like that. He needed to think something. However…in the next minutes the leader of the gang found his so called “plan” ruined.

One of the thugs suddenly began to burn. Another later, one after another. It was as if a rain of fire had fallen over them creating a big barbecue, everybody screaming as the flames wreaked havoc. “Ahhh!! My face! My face!! Boss help us!”

“What?! Dalish? Did you do that?” Bull asked confused.

“Negative boss! I only use ice!” Dalish responded as she began to free herself from the bindings.

“Guess what? This works too!” Krem added. He and Grim pushed back the bandits and grabbed their weapons.

“Wipe them out!” Bull gave the order and the chargers took advantage of the confusion finishing the enemies off. Soon the enemies fell and they had won the battle. “But then…Who did that?”

“Well, well looks like Harding was completely right. I arrived at a great timing”

Ahh!! It´s really him?” Krem gasped.

Bull couldn´t believe it. He recognized the voice. “No way…What is he doing here?”

At last he appeared. Manuel entered the place. “Krem! Are you ok?”

“Y-yes your wor---eh I mean Inquisitor. Not that either. I am sorry, Manuel” Krem found some trouble to talk to him.

“Take your time. Bull! How are you doing! Man, you remember the staff we found in the deep roads? It´s so amusing. Once you begin to swing this, you can turn everyone into a crisp. Haha!! ” Manuel commented excited.

“I am just fine…thanks to you Kadan. You saved the day... But what are you doing here? And how did you find us in first place? Guess we´ll need to discuss that but I need to finish something first in Val Royeaux. Wanna come with us?” Bull asked.

“Sure thing! Shall we?” Manuel replied.

“CHARGEEEERS!! We are leaving!! Grab this criminal” Bull ordered.

By the time the chargers arrived to Val Royeaux it was almost sunset. The criminal was jailed for good. Another success and another bounty collected. When everything was done, Iron Bull and the chargers had a conversation with Manuel.

“All right Manuel. Are you going to tell me what´s going on? Just showing up in there like that…Begin to talk” Iron Bull said.

“I could only find you thanks to Harding. I am the one who sent an spy to track your steps. She did a great job. She informed that the chargers were seen at the north of Orlais” Manuel explained.

“Wait! So it was her all this time!” Dalish added surprised.

“Following us. What for?” Bull asked.

Now Manuel knelt before Iron Bull, dropping his staff. The chargers looked at him amazed. They didn´t comprehend what he was doing. And then he said “As a Knight Enchanter, It is my desire to join the Bull´s Chargers and therefore I would like to apply for a place in your ranks. Sir”

“Manuel…I can´t believe this is happening. You searched just for me. ” Bull thought.

Behind the emotion among the chargers continued increasing! Everyone was whispering all kind of things. “Why do wish to join us?” Bull asked once more.

“Chief!! Come on!” Krem shouted.

“Don´t interrupt us. Let him answer” Bull scolded Krem.

“Because…This is where I want to be. To live with the only person that makes me happy for the rest of my life. You and me” Manuel said honestly.

“By joining the Bull´s Chargers, you accept the Iron Bull as your boss. You´ll carry out my orders and my instructions. You always will have a chance to propose a plan or a tactic, and I shall determine its reliability. If I am not present you will be at the command of Kremisius Aclassi, second at charge. How this sounds to you. Do you agree to these rules?” Iron Bull explained the rules of the chargers, or at least the main ones.

“I swear to respect the rules of the Bull´s Chargers regardless the place and the circumstances. My life is yours” Manuel responded.

“Stand up Manuel. I am no king you know!” Bull´s serious face finally gave way to a tender big smile. “Welcome to your new home. Welcome to this family, Kadan” Bull approached to Manuel in front of the chargers giving a good kiss surrounding him again with the help of his big and lovely arms. “So you can´t live without me” Bull added.

“Definitely. I can´t Bull” Manuel replied back.

“Stay close to me Kadan. Always. Got it?” Bull approached again to Manuel.

“Of course Bull. Right next to you” Manuel gladly responded. And they kissed each other again.

With this touching scene, some of the chargers cried of joy for Manuel and Iron Bull. Others like Grim clapped at them with energy and soon the rest did the same. They were also excited by the new addition to their ranks. “Finally. Dammit! This is what I wanted to see! Chief! Manuel! Congratulations!” Krem exclaimed.

And this is how the Inquisitor lost his title and dissolved the Inquisition but also, this end tells us how Manuel and Iron Bull lived together just as they desired. Manuel replaced the walls of a castle in exchange of the glorious company of Iron Bull and the chargers. Instead of a luxurious bed he found the calm, he filled his empty gap under starry skies in a camp, inside a tent shared obviously by the quinari commander. His days of writing reports were over, in return he could keep helping Thedas as a mercenary this time out of the mess of politics and other issues, exploring the world with his lover. Before concluding this tale, we can not forget one final detail…

One week later.

Something beautiful and special is occurring in Val Royeaux. People would talk about this for a long time probably.

“Dear children of Andraste and the Maker, you have come to this solemn temple so that his most holy may seal your love in the presence of this priest and this community. Marriage is a sacred union which enriches natural love. It binds those who enter it to be faithful to each other for ever; it creates between them a bond that endures for life and cannot be broken; it demands that they love and honor each other. To help them in their marriage, these two souls receive the life-long grace of this blessed ceremony. Have you come here of your own free will and choice and without compulsion to marry each other?” Mother Giselle asked.

“Definitely!” Iron Bull said

“I have” Manuel responded

“Will you love and honor each other in marriage all the days of your life?” Giselle continued.

“For my Kadan? Always…” Iron Bull replied.

“I will” Manuel answered, blushing a bit now.

Quinari do not marry. Manuel knew this very well, and he didn´t care. Bull accepted to do it so. That was the important thing. Manuel enjoyed this moment, it was wonderful, priceless…Manuel got nervous, he was trying to assimilate the moment when mother Giselle displayed the rings to them. One of these was clearly bigger so it could fit well for Iron Bull and it was made with silverite and dawnstone. Now Manuel grabbed it. He approached it to the right hand of his lover and said placing the ring carefully. “I swear under the Maker and Holy Andraste to pour my life and my soul, and to love this man here by the rest of my days”.

Now it was the turn of Bull “And I swear on this day, to act both as your sword and your shield. Today, I express my vows, and I shall seal my life with the love of my Kadan here forever. Grr...this ring doesn´t fit…”

“See? I told you. You owe me twenty silvers” Krem whispered to Rocky.

“Tsk! Dammit! Oh boss…Ok, don´t spend it too quickly…” Rocky frowned.

“Hehehe…Don´t worry Bull. You can try here instead” Manuel commented amused. 

“There you go now Manuel. Now” Bull added placing the ring correctly this time.

Mother Giselle said some more words before finishing the ceremony “Andraste listen to my words, bless Manuel. and Iron Bull. and consecrate their married life. May these rings be a symbol of their faith in each other, and a reminder of their love. You two can kiss each other now. Congratulations! It´s been an honor for me you two. I wish you the best”

“Bull couldn´t resist now. He carried him gracefully in his arms and Manuel used his arm to hold his waist. Finally Iron Bull kissed Manuel passionately under a rain of petals and behind them a lot of people giving them a great applause.

During the feast, the laughs, the jokes, the meals, the liquor made the day for everyone. There was something Manuel wanted to give to his lover.

“Are you enjoying Kadan?” Bull asked. He looked at his ring and added. “I guess this is not so bad. It´s pretty”.

“Hehe. It´s good to hear that Bull. Thanks again. I know this is not your thing. I mean the ceremony…” Manuel said.

“Nah. Don´t worry. If this makes you happy. Then I am satisfied Manuel. This is my first time with a ring. I like it. Hey! What´s that?” Bull asked, noticing Manuel with holding a small black chest.

“This is for you Bull. I hope you like it” Manuel responded, curious to find out the reaction of Bull.

“All right. But it´s closed Kadan. And I suppose you have the key. Come on! Give it to me now! You can´t just give me a present which is locked!” Bull wanted to quench his curiosity.

“I…actually don´t know where I put it” Manuel lied and began to play with Bull, provoking him.

“Ohh…I see. Are you…sure of that Manuel? Humm…I have to search for it? Is it here?” Bull began to kiss the neck of Manuel, his face…and suddenly Bull exclaimed. “Dammit! I know! You put it under your pants! You are dirty, very dirty Manuel”

“Hahahaha! Nope. Ok. I have it right here! Open it!” Manuel gave the key to Bull.

“I am excited Kadan! What will be…?” Bull finally opened the lil chest. The item was carefully wrapped in some delicate cloth. 

“You have been using that one for a long time Bull. So I thought a change would be nice. And I selected the engraving for you” Manuel commented.

“Shit! How can they make this…It´s magnificent!! This was made with a golden thread. It shines. It can´t be. They added dawnstone in the corners too…? Ah! Kadan! This is a Ferelden Frost Back! And it´s spitting out fire! Now that´s a badass masterpiece. I won´t remove this eye patch ever again Kadan!” Bull said amazed by the gift. 

“Go! Use it Bull! I want to see it on you. Let me help you” Manuel said.

Bull removed his old eye patch, leaving his wounded eye exposed. Now carefully, with the help of Manuel he put the new one. That dragon in there would be soon bathed in the blood of countless battles but for now, it was there. It was just brilliant.

“It suits you…greatly Bull. Argg!! I can´t wait to have sex with you!” Manuel said.

“Next time is going to be so hot with you and this here…that ropes, will be the least of your concerns. Kadan…You´ve been warned” Bull manifested his “evil” intentions… Finally Bull said smiling to Manuel “I have everything now. My boys, and my Kadan. I can´t ask for more”

“And I also have everything Bull. The right place, where I really wanted to live and the person I love” Manuel responded resting on Bull´s chest.

Until the next time


End file.
